


My young master

by xiyi233



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyi233/pseuds/xiyi233
Kudos: 26





	My young master

直到家主听见首席让小少爷脱了衣服的命令时才从芜杂的思绪中回过神来，他看向手拿马鞭的首席一时间竟说不出是什么心情。

这位首席不知是什么背景，规矩极大，性子又冷漠得很，却在上流圈子中极具名气，每个人都把能拥有一位他调教出的人儿视作一种身份的象征。

排着队等首席指点一下自家小情人的可是大有人在，若不是他萧家家主的身份摆在这，怕是也不会买他的面子。

不过这人手法倒是极好，家主看向跪在屋子中的小男孩，他的身子明明已经受不住开始小幅度颤抖起来，可仍努力维持着身形，恭恭敬敬的、一丝也不敢偷懒。

早就耳闻这位首席擅长的便是漂白——用鞭子和糖果打碎一个人原有的性格，再依据雇主的喜好重新塑造。

高冷，软萌，嘴硬的，爱求饶的，只要他想，他可以用手里的鞭子塑造出任何一种性格来。而自己所求，不过是个听话的小少爷。

小少爷全然不知家主心中如何所想，他只知道自己现在浑身都疼的厉害。首席除了让他去衣那一个命令外再无其他言辞，见他不从也不多说，直接挥了马鞭劈头盖脸打下去。

他想躲，可就算自己缩到墙角马鞭还是会精准地砸在自己身上。他想拦，可手伸出去还没碰到首席的衣服就又被打了回来。

白皙的手背上尽是马鞭咬上的红肿痕迹，指骨被打到更是有着断骨般的痛。

他口齿不清地叫着家主，但回应他的只有马鞭的叫嚣。小少爷蜷成一团，眼睁睁看着马鞭一点点打掉他故作乖巧的面具，打掉他对家主仅剩的那点希望。

逼到极致便会反抗，小少爷开始口出狂言，开始不要钱的往外吐脏字。马鞭打在身上似乎更疼了些，没有尽头般的不间歇落下。

渐渐的，小少爷叫骂的声音弱了下去，取而代之的是无助的呜咽声。首席突然停了马鞭，半蹲下来薅起他的金发逼迫他看着自己，“再给你一次机会，把衣服脱了。”

冷，极冷。首席的声音不带一丝感情，小少爷明明穿着衣服，却觉得寒彻骨。

泪珠开始啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，小少爷犹犹豫豫、动作缓缓地解开扣子。这次首席没有再催促，就站在一边冷眼旁观。

只剩最后一条内裤时，小少爷抬头看了家主一眼，却在撞见他神情如常时浑身一颤。一咬牙一闭眼，抖着手把内裤扯下来扔到一边，就这样浑身赤条条地站在首席面前。

从上次在侍从们面前挨打算起，家主想要的不就是把他的骄傲踩在脚下践踏吗？如今，随了他的愿就是。

人没了希望要么失去反抗的魄力，要么破罐子破摔反扑地更为凶猛。当听到首席让那个小男孩把他带去将里里外外清洗干净时，小少爷依旧无动于衷，全程都抿着嘴唇，攥紧拳头，不发一言，可脸上却写满了倔强。

家主过去的宠爱是假的，但宠爱中长大的他却是有着实打实的骄傲和自尊。既然如今再如何哭啼反抗都改变不了事实，不如引颈受戮，到底还能保留一丝可笑的尊严。

听凭首席把他绑在倒v型的刑架上，双腿分开，屁股被高高顶起，臀缝中的隐秘地带似乎都隐约可见。

冰凉的戒尺抵上小少爷的臀，他瑟瑟地缩了缩屁股，却仍是阻拦不了戒尺无情落下。旧伤未愈的臀肉本就伤痕遍布，戒尺打在上面，除了起初臀肉被压下去之外看不出什么变化。

首席显然没想到他身上还带着伤，眸子暗了暗面色更冷，心中陡生不快。他向来不喜欢被调教的奴隶身上带着别人给的伤，这会破坏美感。

戒尺下移，停在大腿根处，只威胁似地轻拍了两下，“你如果求我，我可以不打。”

他很少会把主动权交到奴隶手上，可对于这个孩子，他愿意换个方式。

小少爷搞不懂这位首席是个什么意思，明明刚才用马鞭打的那么厉害，现在竟然说求饶可以免打？

只可惜此刻的他动弹不得看不到那人的表情——虽然首席大概也不会有什么表情——他完全猜不出这人说的是真是假。

试探性地开了口，满是狐疑地问了一句，“求你？”

首席又在他腿根落了一戒尺，却是不重，“你该说，先生，奴隶求您。”

小少爷双颊气的通红。奴隶？他如今脱光了衣物如板上鱼肉一般被绑在刑架上，尊严已是被人踩在脚下狠狠践踏蹂躏，他们竟然非要把他的尊严辗得支离破碎才行吗？

“去死。”

家主一怔，怎么也没想到这孩子不过安分了几日脾气就又上来了。果然，把他送来调教所是对的。

首席倒是无多大反应。他见过的人太多，各色各样的反抗和挣扎层出不穷，一句“去死”对他来说实在是不痛不痒。

戒尺有并指宽，数下就可以把整个屁股光顾一遍。虽说首席手下收了力，但饱受欺凌的臀肉如今又肿了一分。

小少爷死死咬着自己的胳膊，明明痛的厉害却不肯叫出声。他已经够丢人了，再叫更是要惹人笑话了。

“你现在求我，我依然可以停手。”

首席见他不答，戴着手套的手直接摸进臀缝间，在穴口周围挤弄。他看了一眼家主，语气中含了几分惊讶的意思，“我不知萧家主从未碰过这孩子。”

“无妨，首席随意。”

家主对首席的举动并不意外。这人是调教师不是训诫师，教会奴隶如何用身子承情、如何用身子取悦主人是理所当然的。

既然那孩子昨晚能在他面前脱光了衣物，自然要对自己的行为负责——尽管他此前并没有碰他身子的打算。

冰凉的液体被涂抹在穴口周围，小少爷浑身都紧绷起来。他显然不认为首席此刻给他润滑还是为了灌肠，那他是想做什么？

长长的圆柱状肛塞被缓缓推进去，肛塞头部只有一根手指粗细，再往下却有三指粗。小少爷惊的瞪大了眼，即使咬住胳膊也抑制不住呻吟声从喉咙间溢出。

前所未有的异样感在他身后肆谑，后面被侵犯、被扩张，原本冰冷的肛塞竟在他的肠壁包裹下渐渐温暖起来。

小少爷从未受过这般羞辱，连耳尖都红透了，脚趾也蜷到一起。他夹紧了臀肉不想再让那物件进一步侵入，得到的却是屁股上冷不丁挨的一巴掌。

肛塞每进一分，痛苦与欢愉便重一分，细密的汗爬满额头濡湿了卷发，小少爷似是哭泣似是呻吟，可断断续续的全是些骂人的话。

求饶，更何况是

_________

呜呜呜对不起，写到这我突然不想写了，明天再继续


End file.
